Heralding in the New Year
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: For once, they are apart at the end of a year and the beginning of another.


So I wrote for Masamune's birthday (12/24) last year and a Haikyuu fic for New Year's, and I've decided I need to give a little love to my favorite Nostalgia couple for this year.

Happy New Year's, everyone, and I hope that 2017 will be even better than 2016.

* * *

Ritsu listens to the low huff of his husband's chuckle through the phone, and he smiles. "I was just saying that the cake Yoshino-san gave Hatori didn't look like something I would eat." He looks out the balcony windows at the rest of the city, lit up for the holidays, and feels something shifting in his chest at how utterly _big_ it all is.

"You know, why don't I tell him that yourself? I'm sure he would love to—"

"No, no!" Ritsu insists over Masamune's threat. He forces a smile even though he knows that it will remain unseen to the other male. "Let's be polite this year, shall we?"

There's another laugh, and Ritsu can hear the rustling of fabric, the tinny sounds of some television show going on in the background. His heart gives a tug; he wants to be where Masamune is. "Hai, hai," he affirms, reverting back to that teasing note that he used all the time, after they met each other again. "Whatever you say, Ritsu-sama."

Exhaling an amused breath, Ritsu grips the phone a bit tighter. "Hey, I'm the one who actually has _some_ sense of social skills, Mr. I-Scowl-At-Everyone-I-Meet. So I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so cheeky," Masamune says, clicking his tongue—as a part of their constant back-and-forth, of course. "I should have you brought to the higher-ups for your sass."

"Oh yeah? What're they going to do to me?" Ritsu asks, playing along. His breathing quickens and he can feel the stirrings of arousal deep in his gut. This is a game they play sometimes. Editor-in-Chief Takano and subordinate Onodera. What has Takano called Onodera back for _this_ time, and the like.

Masamune's voice is completely deadpan when he replies, "Demotion and paperwork."

The arousal is gone as fast as it came, but it doesn't deter Ritsu's good mood any less when a laugh bursts out of him. "Is that so?" He manages when he's got himself under control again.

"Yes," Masamune says importantly, and Ritsu hopes it isn't obvious how much he's hanging on the other's every word, curled up on their sofa like he is and telephone pressed to his ear. He misses him. The longing makes him immobile sometimes.

From across the country Ritsu can hear the beginnings of the countdown on the television in Masamune's hotel room. _60…59…58…_ he thinks in his head, wondering if Masamune is doing the same. "H-hey…" Ritsu murmurs, suddenly timid and deliberating whether he'd just ruined the enjoyable mood they had, whether he just made the other feel upset or anything of the kind. He holds the phone closer.

"Hm?"

"…when are you coming home?" _Home,_ because anywhere with the two of them is.

A sigh. _Goddammit Ritsu, why did you ask, you've just messed it all up—_ "1 more month."

 _A month. 4 weeks. 30 days. That's 720 hours more that you're away from me._ He tries to keep the tremor from his voice when he answers, "Oh," but it still sounds weak, miserable.

"Oi, are you getting upset?" Masamune abruptly sounds louder, almost as if he were next to him.

"…no…"

"Remember we're having a video call tomorrow. Remember that? I get to see your face, even if it's through a computer screen."

His heart aches. He can feel the beginnings of tears burn the backs of his eyes, and he hiccups. "Y-yeah, I remember. Of course I do." Ritsu is so selfish. Here he is, feeling sorry for himself that he doesn't get to see his husband when on the other end, Masamune is most likely feeling the same way. _23…22…_

"Yeah. So don't cry. I'll be right there with you, close enough that I can see your pretty green eyes, your smile and your nose that scrunches up when you concentrate enough, and—"

Through his tears, Ritsu snorts and tries not to laugh so hard. "Stop, stop, ok, I get it. You can stop already."

"Also that _horrible_ snorting laughter and the pimples you get on your chin sometimes and the dark shadows underneath your eyes, can't forget those either," Masamune continues, tone lilting at the end.

" _Ok,_ that's enough, Masamune."

"Just wanted to tell you." _10…9…8…_

Ritsu listens to Masamune breathing on the other side for a few seconds before he says a quiet, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Ritsu," Masamune whispers, just as the clock reads _0:00_ , the fireworks outside the apartment reflecting off of Ritsu's glimmering eyes.

* * *

A/N: This wasn't too good.

Oh well. I just wanted to write some Nostalgia.

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
